Sztuczny człowiek numer 18
Ziemianka, cyborg, bliźniacza siostra Siedemnastki, żona Kurilína, matka Marron. Wygląd Osiemnastka jest piękną blondynką o smukłej sylwetce i pięknych, błękitnych oczach. Jej włosy były proste i sięgały do ramion, przedziałek jest na lewej stronie, a więcej włosów leży na prawej. Pod koniec serii DBZ zmienia fryzurę na bardzo krótką i nosi ją aż do DBGT, nieznacznie modyfikując. W sadze Bay'ego jej włosy trochę urosły i sięgały do końca uszu. Potem kolejny raz ścina włosy. Jeżeli chodzi o jej ubiór to w każdej serii jest inny. Gdy ją widzimy pierwszy raz ma na sobie czarną koszulę i białymi rękawami w czarne paski, która jest wciągnięty w dżinsową spódniczkę. Na koszuli ma dżinsową kamizelkę na której jest napis czerwonej wstęgi. Czarne leginsy i brązowe kozaki na średnim obcasie. Na uszach ma kolczyki w kształcie koła. W sadze Cella ma na sobie białą koszulę, która również jest wciągnięta w dżinsowe spodnie. Czarna kamizelka na której jest pomarańczowy znaczek. Na spodniach ma brązowy pasek. Ma czarne buty i pomarańczowe skarpetki. Do ozdoby ma białe korale na szyi oraz czarne rękawiczki z żółtym jakby aureolą. Na uszach ma te same kolczyki. Osobowość Osiemnastka lubi piękne stroje i biżuterię. Zwykle chodzi elegancko ubrana, podczas turniejów sztuk walki wybiera stroje sportowe. Również w Dragon Ballu Super zmienia strój na sportowy. Kobieta ceni pieniądze, nie robi niczego, w czym nie widzi zysku. Jest dobrą matką, córka nie odstępuje jej praktycznie na krok. Chce pomóc Kurilínowi w walce z ludźmi Freezera, jednak wspólnie decydują że matka potrzebna jest dziecku. #18 jest obowiązkowa i „bez zbędnych słów i czynów” zmierza do wyznaczonych sobie celów. Kiedy jednak potrzebuje zmienić kreację, obowiązki „spadają” na drugi plan. Dla dobrego stroju była gotowa zaniechać poszukiwań domu Son Gokū. Relacje Rodzina Kurilín Kurilín jest jej mężem, więc bardzo go kocha. Kurilín dba o nią i córkę i nie wybaczyłby sobie tego gdyby coś im się stało. Są szczęśliwym małżeństwem. Marron Marron bardzo kocha swoją mamę i w DBZ i DBS nie odstępuje ją na krok. Cyborg nr 17 Mają że sobą bardzo dobre relacje gdyż są oni rodzeństwem. 17 bardzo kocha swoją siostrę. W DBGT ich relacje zostały drastycznie zmienione z powodu zabicia Kurilín. Znajomi i przyjaciele Son Gokū Z Gokū ma dobre relacje, przyjaźnią się Podczas turnieju mocy, Son parę razy uratował ją od odpadnięcia z konkursu. Vegeta Nie wiadomo jakie są między nimi relacje zważywszy na to, że Vegeta rzadko ukazuje emocje i odczucia. Trunks z przyszłości Rywalizowała z nim w przyszłości. Później się zaprzyjaźnili. Android nr 16 Można powiedzieć, że podczas sagi cyborgów i Cella byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Pomagali sobie nawzajem i byli wobec siebie szczerzy i lojalni. Rywale i wrogowie Cell z przyszłości 18 do Cella ma negatywne nastawienie, tak samo 16 i 17 oraz reszta wojowników. Nie darzy go sympatią wręcz przeciwnie, chce go zabić. Nie ma wobec niego radnych uczuć, miał tylko na celu zaabsorbować ją i jej brata, żeby osiągnąć ostateczną formę i zniszczyć Ziemię. Historia cyborgizacji Nim została zmechanizowana, była w pełni normalną, piękną, ziemską kobietą o imieniu Lazuli. W celu zemsty na Son Gokū, Dr Gero, naukowiec Armii Red Ribbon, zmienił ją i jej bliźniaczego brata Lapisa w cyborgi. Biografia Dragon Ball Z Saga Cella Podsaga sztucznych ludzi W tej sadze razem z #17 i #16 szuka Gokū. W poszukiwaniach przeszkadza im Vegeta, prowokując androidy. Książę Saiyan wystawia ich na walkę. Przeciwnikiem Vegety okazuję się #18, która z łatwością radzi sobie z rywalem. Na pole walki pojawia się Trunks z przyszłości, Tien, Kurilín oraz Piccolo. Trunks dopinguje ojca, ale Osiemnastka pokonuje przeciwnika, co odbija się na Wojownikach Z. #18 z łatwością pokonuje Vegetę, łamiąc mu rękę. Trunks, jak i wszyscy prócz Kurilína, atakują ją. Pomaga jej #17 i razem pokonują wojowników, każdego doprowadzając do utraty przytomności. Na końcu daje całusa Kurilínowi i odlatuje wraz z #16 i #17 w poszukiwaniu Son Gokū. Podsaga niedoskonałego Cella Patrzy się na bitwę Piccolo i 17 wraz z 16. Po pewnym czasie zjawia się Cell który ma za misję wchłonąć ją i jej brata bliźniaka 17. Obserwuje walkę Piccolo, 17 i Cella, później 16 i Cella. Jest obecna podczas wchłonięcia 17. Podsaga półdoskonałego Cella Po wessaniu jej brata, wraz z Szesnastką jest na polu walki. Cell próbuje ją przekonać, by dała mu się zaabsorbować. Pokazuje jej zamyślonego ducha Siedemnastego. Osiemnastka orientuje się, że to podstęp. Ustawia pozycję do walki i była gotowa walczyć z potworem. Gdy Osiemnastka miała już atakować stwora, pojawił się Tiān i zaczyna atakować potwora. Dzięki niemu #18 może uciec. Zbiega przed Pół-doskonałym Cellem i ukrywa się na jednej z wysp oceanicznych wraz z Szesnastką. Po pokonaniu Tiāna potwór niszczy wszystkie wyspy, które są wokół niego. Wkrótce Cell znajduje ją i próbuje ją wchłonąć, jednak przeszkadza ją mu w tym Trunks i Vegeta, którzy próbują zabić potwora. Jednak gdy Vegeta dowiaduje się, że słaby Cell może stać się jeszcze silniejszy, zabrania synowi walki z przeciwnikiem. Jednak Trunks nie słucha się ojca i za wszelką cenę chce zabić potwora. Tymczasem Bulma daje Kurilínowi pilot do wyłączenia jej, by Cell nie mógł jej wchłonąc. Chłopak przylatuje na miejsce wydarzeń jednak nie jest w stanie jej wyłączyć ponieważ cały czas myślał o niej. W całym namyśle z rąk wypadł mu pilot. Ona i #16 usłyszeli spadając pilot i popatrzeli się w jego stronę. Zakochany Kurilín zniszczył pilot. Przerażona c18 pyta się czemu tego nie zrobił. Ten zawstydzony wyznaje jej uczucia. Tymczasem Trunks który walczył z mutantem kazał Kurilianowi wziąć Osiemnastkę i Szesnastkę, w bezpieczne miejsce. Jednak gdy Trunks uderzył Cella ten polecił na skałę i gdy uciekali Cell wydostał się. Osiemnastka nie miała wyboru i musiała walczyć z potworem. Jednak cała trójka nie dała sobie rady. Osiemnastka wysyła w Cella dwa razy pociski energetyczne. Jednak cell w żaden sposób nie reaguje i odbija moc Osiemnastki. Osiemnastka wiedząc że to już koniec, ratuje ją Trunks i po raz kolejny każe jej uciekać. Kiedy Vegeta mu w tym przeszkadza, zdenerwowany Trunks wysyła Vegetę w powietrze. Poszedł zająć się Cellem. Jednak podczas walki ￼Cell używa techniki Taiyō-ken oślepia Trunksa i kieruje sobie drogę do Osiemnastki. Trunks chciał z całej siły jeszcze walczyć jednak był oślepiony i niech nie widział. Kurilin próbował ją jeszcze bronić. Jednak bezskutecznie. Osiemnastka zostaje wchłonięta przez mutanta, który dzięki niej osiąga ostateczną formę. Podsaga Cell Game W trakcie turnieju zorganizowanego przez Cella po jednym z ciosów Gohana SSJ2, Osiemnastka zostaje wypluta przez potwora. Wzbudza to zdziwienie wśród wojowników Z. Po pokonaniu Cella, Kurilín bierze ją na ręce. Jednak potwór powraca na Ziemię, i jest o wiele silniejszy. Przez całą sagę Cella jest z Kurilínem na skałach wraz z innymi. Po pokonaniu Cella, leci z Kurilínem i innymi wojownikami, do Boskiego Pałacu, żeby Dende mógł ją uzdrowić. Jest zdziwiona, i nie wie gdzie jest. Jednak Osiemnastka nie chciała zaprzyjaźnić się z Kurilínem i odlatuje. Jednak nie odleciała za daleko i usłyszała dźwięk, który dobiegał z Boskiego Pałacu, więc cofnęła się, aby sprawdzić do się dzieje. Wojownicy Z po zebraniu wszystkich kryształowych kul, uruchomili Shén Lónga, jednak nie mieli żadnego życzenia. Kurilín chciał usunąć bomby, które były zamontowane u niej i jego brata bliźniaka Siedemnastki. Gdy to usłyszała zdenerwowana nakrzyczała na niego. A na końcu powiedziała mu:"do zobaczenia" a następnie odlatuje. Pomiędzy Cell Game a wydarzeniami sprzed Tenka-ichi Budōkai 25 Po pewnym czasie Osiemnastka jednak wychodzi za Kurilína i rodzi mu córeczkę Marron. Saga Majin Bū Walczy na turnieju sztuk walki. Pokonuje kilku przeciwników, by potem zmierzyć się z Trunksem i Gotenem w przebraniu Mighty Maska. Z łatwością sobie z nimi radzi, jednak walka trwa długo, bowiem Osiemnastka sądzi, iż jej przeciwnicy to zwykły człowiek i nie chce zrobić mu krzywdy. Gdy odkrywa jego prawdziwe oblicze, zaczyna się zacięta walka. Goten i Trunks zamieniają się w Super Saiyanina, po czym zaczynają walczyć z androidem na równi. #18 niszczy przebranie pół-Saiyan, używając kikōhy w kształcie Kienzan. Jej przeciwnicy zostają zdyskwalifikowani. Po tej walce rozgrywa się finał między nią a Misterem Satanem. Osiemnastka zawiera z przeciwnikiem umowę, że jeśli da jej 20 milionów Zeni, dziewczyna pozwoli mu wygrać. Satan przystaje na te warunki, w rezultacie czego po serii jego słabych ciosów #18 wyskakuje z ringu, udając, że to Satan ją strącił. Później pojawia się, gdy Gokū uczy Gotena i Trunksa fuzji. Jest tam razem z Kurilínem, Marron, Żółwim Pustelnikiem, Chichi, Bulmą, Yǐnchą, Videl, Misterem Popo. Na miejsce przybywa tam Super Bū. Demon, po konfrontacji z Chichi, zamienia ją w jajko i zgniata. Zamierza zabić każdego, kto stanie na drodze jego poszukiwań Gotenksa. Zamierza zabić Kurilína, Osiemnastkę, ich córkę i resztę tam zgromadzonych. Kurilín rzuca się na ratunek swojej rodziny. #18 z Marron na ramionach wbiega do wieży Boskiego Pałacu, a za nią podążają Bulma, Videl i Yǐnchá. W tym czasie Bū zamienia Kurilína w czekoladę i zjada. Później rzuca przed siebie Change Beam, który odbija się od ścian wieży i trafia w #18 i Marron. Dzielą los Kurilína. Później Osiemnastka i inne dobre ofiary Majin Bū zostają ożywieni poprzez smocze kule. Widzowi Dragon Balla ukazuje się ponownie, gdy przebywa w Boskim Pałacu i, razem z innymi przyjaciółmi Gokū, oddaje energię do Genki-Damy. Koniec Z Ostatni raz w serii „Z” Osiemnastka występuje w ostatnim odcinku, gdy przychodzi i ogląda Tenka-ichi Budōkai. Wyglądem jest już wtedy podobna do swej wersji z serii GT. Dragon Ball Super Saga Beerusa 18 przychodzi i uczestniczy w przyjęciu urodzinowym Bulmy, ogląda walki Gokū i Vegety z Beerus em sama próbuje go pokonać, ale i tak nie daje rady. Saga Złotego Freezera Goli mężowi głowę, gdy ten leci walczyć z ludźmi tyrana, sama zostaje z Marron. Ginie podczas wysadzenia Ziemi, odzyskuje życie gdy Whis cofa czas. Saga Selekcyjnego Turnieju Sztuk Walki Bogów Zniszczenia Opatruje rany pobitego przez Gokū Kurilína. Ogląda Turniej Champy. Jest obecna podczas wywoływania Super Smoka. Uczestniczy w przyjęciu z okazji wygranej w Turnieju. Saga Trunksa z przyszłości C18 leci po męża do Capsule Corporation. Tam spotyka Trunksa i żartuje z nim, że musi zapłacić jej za śmierć z przyszłości. Kobieta wraca z rodziną do domu. C18 podczas zakupów z córką i Chichi orientuje się, że nie wie o czym marzy Kurilín. Kiedy widzi pociemniałe niebo leci spytać o to smoka. Na miejscu kłóci się z innymi pretendentami do życzeń. Bulma mówi jej, że Kurilín marzy tylko o spędzaniu czasu z rodziną, którą bardzo kocha i każe jej wrócić do męża. Osiemnastka wraca do domu. Kobieta ogląda turniej baseballowy pomiędzy drużynami reprezentującymi Szósty i Siódmy Wszechświat wraz z Marron, Pan, Videl, Bulmą i Chichi. Potem komplementuje Mai z przyszłości, że ma ładne ubranie po tym żegna Trunks z przyszłości i Mai z przyszłości. Saga Hita C18 opatruje ramię Kurilína. Razem z córką twierdzą, że Kurilín stał się bardzo słaby i namawiają go do treningu z Gokū. Kobieta kąpie córkę i myje sobie włosy, potem oglądają ćwiczenia Kurilín i Gokū na podwórku. Kobieta leci z córką na Żółwią Wyspę, gdzie obserwuje w kryształowej kuli Uranai Baby walkę męża z dawnymi przeciwnikami. Jest pod wrażeniem jego nowej siły. Kiedy Kurilín wraca, C18 tuli go, obie z Marron są z niego dumne. W domu C18 goli mężowi głowę. Saga przetrwania wszechświata Goku z Gohanem odwiedzają jej dom i pytają czy mogłaby wziąć udział w najbliższym Turnieju Mocy. Początkowo kobieta nie jest przekonana, jednak po tym jak Goku zaproponował jej 10 milionów zeni, zgadza się. Po tym jak Osiemnastka zgodziła się wziąć udział, wraz z C oglądają walkę Goku i męża18 zgadza się wziąć udział w Turnieju Zenō, kiedy Gokū obiecuje jej 10 mln zeni. Kobieta ogląda walkę Kurilína z Gohanem. Kiedy mąż walczy z Gokū odbija jego atak i chce pomóc Kurilínowi. Gokū rezygnuje i pyta ja o miejsce pobytu C17. Kobieta mówi, że jest on strażnikiem w rezerwacie przyrody, ale nie wie którym. Gokū nie znał dotąd jego przyrodniczych zamiłowań. Osiemnastka rozmawia z Kurilínem o swoim bracie, stwierdza, że jest on równie dziecinny jak Gokū i martwi się wynikiem ich spotkania. Kiedy Beerus wyjaśnia, że w Turnieju Mocy nie będzie nagrody pieniężnej, C18 chce się wycofać. Kiedy Bulma godzi się zapłacić odpowiednią sumę zwycięzcy, kobieta wraca do gry. C18 leci z mężem i córką po swojego brata na wyspę. Kobieta przedstawia mu swoja rodzinę. Rodzice zostawiają Marron z Gotenem i Trunksem i razem z C17 wracają do domu Bulmy. C 18 razem z innymi uczestnikami leci do Świata Próżni. Kobieta rozmawia z C17, który namawia ją, by dała z siebie wszystko. Android atakuje Shosę, który udaje martwego i obezwładnia ją. Kurilín pomaga żonie i razem wyrzucają przeciwnika z ring. Potem walczą z Majorą. Kurilín daje jej okulary przeciwsłoneczne Muten Rōshiego, by zaatakować przeciwnika Taiyō-ken. Kiedy okazuje się, że jest on niewidomy, Osiemnastka ogląda walkę męża. Po pokonaniu Majory obiecuje wyprać Kurilínowi buty. Osiemnastka razem z Siedemnastką walczą z Żołnierzami Dumy, udaje im się wyrzucić za ring Kahserala. Potem pomagają Gokū w walce z pozostałymi żołnierzami. Kobieta wyrzuca za matę Cocotte. C18 i C17 rozmawiają o walce Gokū i oddają mu swoją energię do Genki-Damy. Podczas wybuchu C18 zostaje ranna w nogę, wykorzystuje to Catopesra, który atakuje ją. Pomaga jej C17, który pokonuje przeciwnika. Siedemnastka ratuje siostrę przed wypadnięciem z ringu podczas uwolnienia przez Gokū energii i pomaga jej utrzymać równowagę. Razem z C17 walczą z Ribrianne i Logi. Siedemnastka pokonuje Ribrianne, która zmienia się w Briant, pozostali wojownicy z Drugiego Wszechświata oddają oddają jej moc i zmienia się w silniejsza postać. Tak unieruchamia Osiemnastkę, która przypomina sobie swoja rodzinę. Kurilín dopinguje ją. Miłość do rodziny wyzwala w kobiecie moc, dzięki której wyrzuca przeciwniczkę za ring. C18 razem z bratem pomagają Gokū pokonać Gokū wojowników z Drugiego Wszechświata. Wszyscy troje zostają przez nich obezwładnieni, wyzwala ich Gokū SSJ Blue Kamehame-Hą. Osiemnastka walczy z wojownikami z Trzeciego Wszechświata. Nie daje rady Damonowi. Siedemnastka ratuje ją przed wypadnięciem z ringu. C18 i C17 walczą z Koitsukai. Pokonują go przy pomocy fal uderzeniowych. Pokonanego Osiemnastka wyrzuca za ring. C18 walczy z Anirazą, zostaje wyrzucona z ringu, ratuje ją Gokū. Kiedy wypada C17, Osiemnastka ratuje go poświęcając siebie i ląduje na trybunach. Po samozniszczeniu C17, Osiemnastka rozpacza na widowni. Jest bardzo szczęśliwa gdy widzi brata, że jednak nie umarł. Po wygranej w turnieju mocy, organizują przyjęcie w Capsule Corporation. Dragon Ball GT Saga baby'ego W DBGT pojawia się podczas sagi Baby'ego, gdzie zostaje przez niego opętana. W tej formie wychodzi wraz zcórką z centrum handlowego i gdy Pan i Mister Satan, będąc w ciele Majin Bū, uciekają z Ziemi. W tej scenie Kurilín przestawia ją Baby'emu. Podczas walki Gokū z Babim razem z resztą Ziemian zostaje uzdrowiona przez Kaiōbito a dokładniej przez świętą wodę. Saga super #17 Później, w Sadze Super #17, rozmawia z #17 z Piekła, chce ją przekupić i sprawić żeby dołączyła do niego. Jednak Kurilín zapobiega temu. Zdenerwowany Siedemnasty wysyła moc w Kurilína zabijając ją, co bardzo odbija się na niej i na jej córce i prowadząc do smutku i żałoby. Zdenerwowana walczy z bratem bliźniakiem za śmierć Kurilína. Przegrywa tę walkę. Pojawia się w finałowym momencie starcia Gokū i Super #17, kiedy ten drugi miał wyprowadzić zabójczy cios. Prowokuje brata w super formie do zabicia Doktora Myū,po czym strzela do niego Infinity Bulletem, dzięki czemu Gokū dowiaduje się, jak unicestwić Super #17, co też po chwili robi. Saga złych smoków W ostatnim odcinku, gdy Gokū żegna się z Kurilínem, ten mówi, że czasem z Osiemnastką wspominają dawne czasy. Występ w filmach Bio-Brolly Po tym jak na Tencha-ichi budokai Osiemnastka dała wygrać Mister Satanowi za 20 000 zeni, jest u niego w willi i demoluje całe mieszkanie za to, że nie otrzymała swojej puli. Wszystkim przyglądają się Son Goten i Trunks przez okno. Nagle 18 otrzymuje wiadomość na zaproszenie do pałacu Jaguara. Osiemnastka żegna się z rodziną i karze Kurilínowi, żeby zaopiekował się Marron. Odjeżdża wraz z Satanem. Jednak nie wiedzieli, że w bagażnik wsiedli też Trunks i Goten. Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Siła Osiemnastka, pomimo tego, że wygląda delikatnie, jest naprawdę bardzo silna. Podejmie wyzwanie każdego, kto stanie jej na drodze. Jej odpowiednik z przyszłości Trunksa jest od niej o wiele słabsza, więc w tamtych czasach mogłaby bez wahania pokonać Trunksa i Gohana z przyszłości oraz nawet #17 z przyszłości. Techniki bojowe *Infinity Bullet – technika polegająca na wysłaniu w stronę przeciwników dużej ilości wszelkiego rodzaju pocisków energetycznych. *Kienzan – Osiemnastka używa energetycznego dysku, który wyglądem nie różni się od techniki wynalezionej przez Kurilína. *Pole siłowe – różowa bariera ki. *High-Pressure Energy Wave – energetyczna fala uderzeniowa o kolorze żółto-białym. Technikę tę posiada zarówno Osiemnastka, jak i jej odpowiedniczka z przyszłości. *Kikōha – tak jak u innych wojowników, pocisk energii ki. Używana przeciwko Trunksowi i Gotenowi, a także Cellowi w drugiej formie. Ponadto, wiele kikōh tworzy technikę Infinity Bullet. *Sadistic 18 – najsilniejsza technika jednoosobowa #18. Polega na uderzeniu przeciwnika, wzbiciu się w powietrze, złamania wrogowi ręki, podstawieniu mu nogi, złapania za nogę, rzuceniu na ziemię, przeteleportowaniu się do niego, brutalnym kopnięciu go i wreszcie użyciu wykańczającego Finger Beamu. Technika użyta przeciwko Vegecie, jednak wieńcząc atak, #18 nie zastosowała Finger Beam'a, który to został wykorzystany przez #18 z przyszłości do zabicia ledwie żywego Ziemianina. *Finger beam – żółty, długi i cienki pocisk, stanowiący finałowy super-atak w technice Sadistic 18. *Accel Dance – dwuosobowa technika używana razem z Siedemnastką. Polega na charakterystycznym wymierzaniu przeciwnikowi wielu ciosów, a na końcu dobiciu go przy użyciu techniki Photon Strike. *Photon Strike – końcowy super-atak w technice Accel Dance. Jest to fala uderzeniowa, która eksploduje przy trafieniu przeciwnika. Potężna w Accel Dance'u, gdyż, jak wiadomo, #17 i #18 używają jej oboje na raz. Debiut w grach * Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen, * Dragon Ball Z: Gekitō Tenkaichi Budōkai, * Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden, * Cult Jump, * Dragon Ball Z: Buyū Retsuden, * Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3, * Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu, * Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle, * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, * Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, * Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, * Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, * Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, * Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, * Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, * Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, * Dragon Ball Z: Sparking!, * Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, * Super Dragon Ball Z, * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, * Dragon Ball Z: Sparking! NEO, * Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Omee to Fusion, * Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, * Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, * Dragon Ball Z: Sparking! METEOR, * Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, * Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, * Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, * Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, * Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, * Dragon Ball Heroes, * Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden, * Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle, * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, * Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, * Dragon Ball: Ultimate Swipe, * Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2, * Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, * Dragon Ball Discross, * Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, * Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, * Dragon Ball Fusions, * Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2, * Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X, * Dragon Ball FighterZ, * Dragon Ball Legends. Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwsza postać, która pokonała Super Saiyanina. *Gdy zapytano ją o imię, odpowiedziała „Mój ojciec był bardzo nudny” . *Osiemnastka z teraźniejszości jest silniejsza od tej z alternatywnej przyszłości, co w serii DBZ obwieszcza Trunks. *Dziewczyna jest także o wiele łagodniejsza niż jej odpowiedniki z przyszłości. Nie zabija masowo dla rozrywki. W anime, zainspirowana dobrocią Szesnastki, uratowała nawet wiewiórkę przed Kiai-Hō Cella. *Pełnię swej mocy #18 wykorzystała dopiero podczas Turnieju Mocy. *Jest najsilniejszą znaną widzowi Dragon Balla ZiemiankąJeżeli wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że Osiemnastka została poddana cyborgizacji i z tego względu nie powinna być traktowana jako Ziemianka czystej krwi, pierwsze miejsce w rankingu siły żeńskich przedstawicieli tej rasy zajmuje Videl.. *Jest jedną z najsilniejszych kobiet w całym Dragon Ballu. *Ma bardzo duże poczucie piękności i gdy widzi, że ma np. Potargane włosy wpada w szał. *Przed zamianą była piękną, młodą dziewczyną o imieniu Lazuli. Galeria Osiemnastka w Sadze Androidów.jpg|Osiemnastka w Sadze Androidów Android18.jpg|Osiemnastka w pozycji do walki Garda Osiemnastki.jpg|Garda #18 Sadistic 18.jpeg|Brutalnie łamie Vegecie rękę Kurilin and C18.png|Osiemnastka we wspomnieniach Kurilína Android N°18 (Great Saiyaman Saga).png|Osiemnastka przed Kame House C18 w zamku Jaguara.png|Osiemnastka w Zamku Jaguara. Destructo disc.jpeg|Walcząc z Gotenem i Trunksem przebranymi w kostium Mighty Maska, używa kikōhy podobnej do Kienzan Osiemnastka i Kulilin wyczuwają obecność Tarble'a.jpg|#18 w OVA z 2008 (1) Numer 18 chroni córkę (1) .jpg|#18 w OVA z 2008 (2) Numer 18 chroni córkę (2) .jpg|#18 w OVA z 2008 (3) Nr 18 pije sok.jpg|#18 w OVA z 2008 (4) Osiemnastka zadowolona z męża.jpg|Osiemnastka zadowolona z męża w odcinku specjalnym o Tarble'u. Goku and chichi.png|Osiemnastka parzy jak Gokū żegna się z Chichi Ro_Kaioshin_świętuje_pokonanie_złego_Bu.jpg 18, Maron i Kurilin.png|Rodzina Osiemnastki. Bulma, Chichi, C18, Puar, Pan i Marron.png C18.png|Baby Osiemnastka C18, Krilin i Marrn.png|Rodzina Osiemnastki stojąca w korku. C18 rozmawia.png|Osiemnastka rozmawia z bratem. 18 i Kulilin (2).jpg Osiemnastka w Sadze Super Nr 17.jpg|Osiemnastka w sadze Super #17 Infinity bullet.jpeg|Używa techniki Infinity Bullet chara_img14.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods chara_img101.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F” u07_18.png|Oficjalny Profil (Toei Animation) Cyborg 18 z 17 (DBFZ).jpg| Wraz z bratem w Dragon Ball FighterZ Przypisy en:Android 18 de:Cyborg 18 es:Androide Número 18 fr:N°18 it:Numero 18 pt:Andróide 18 ja:人造人間18号 sq:Androidi 18 ca:A-18 nl:Android 18 pt-br:Androide 18 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Sztuczni ludzie Kategoria:Cyborgi Kategoria:Matki Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie neutralne Kategoria:Postacie serii DBZ Kategoria:Postacie serii DBS Kategoria:Postacie serii DBGT Kategoria:Wojownicy Z Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Postacie drugoplanowe Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Postacie Siódmego Wszechświata Kategoria:Postacie pozytywne Kategoria:Ziemianie Kategoria:Postacie z filmów Kategoria:Postacie z filmów DBZ Kategoria:Postacie z filmów kinowych Kategoria:Postacie z odcinków specjalnych